


A diamond in the sky above Titanic -- happy ending by Quakerlass

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy ending to the wonderful A diamond in the sky above Titanic. Apologies to Seablue Eyes for the poor quality of my small story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A diamond in the sky above Titanic -- happy ending by Quakerlass

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

A diamond in the sky above Titanic -- happy ending by Quakerlass

  
Summary: A happy ending to the wonderful A diamond in the sky above Titanic. Apologies to Seablue Eyes for the poor quality of my small story.  
Of course I don't own any of the characters they belong to Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaimen.  
Categories: General Fanfic Characters:  None  
Genres:  Angst  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 326 Read: 286  
Published: 16 Apr 2012 Updated: 16 Apr 2012

 

 

Story Notes:

I loved Diamond but wanted a happy ending so had to write one for myself!

This is my first Fanfic so please be kind.

 

* * *

 

Aziraphale and Crowley stood on the docks hand in hand awaiting their fate; they stood with their heads held high as the foaming water fountain up in a cloud of stream to reveal Beelzebub.

Then a shaft of blue light shone down on the water and the Metatron appeared.  
The two angry beings approached the couple.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed Beelzebub. "didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"Yes." answered Crowley in a calm voice "We learned that no matter what you do you can't make us forget our love."

"Didn't you learn anything?" said the Metatron in a coldly furious voice "that was your last warning"

"Destroy us if you must" said Aziraphale "but you can never destroy the fact of our love"

Beelzebub and the Metatron both raised their hands to completely destroy the rebellious pair, when a tall figure in black motorcycle leathers, who had approached silently and unnoticed, stepped in front of the defiant couple.

Despite the full face helmet all four recognised just who stood in front of them, Death the ultimate power, even for Angels and Demons.

"I'M SORRY MY LORDS, BUT I'VE BEEN ORDERED NOT TO TOUCH THESE TWO"

"What?" exclaimed all four staring

"YES APPARENTLY, HE'S BEEN WORKING TOO HARD TO GET THESE TWO TOGETHER TO LET IT BE SPOLIT BY A COUPLE WHO ARE STILL IN THE CLOSET"

With offended gasps the Metatron and Beelzebub both vanished leaving only a mist in the air.

Aziraphale and Crowley were left staring at the tall figure when suddenly Crowley erupted into (slightly hysterical) laughter.

"But I don't understand, what would they be doing in a closet?" asked Aziraphale looking between Crowley and Death.

Death merely shrugged and walked slowly away.

When Crowley finally regained some composure he flung his arm around Aziraphale saying "come on Angel, let's do the Ritz, I'll explain everything on the way"

 

 

 

End Notes:

Please feel free to leave comments.

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=506>


End file.
